fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure: S
is an unofficial installment to the Pretty Cure franchise. It is produced by Toei Animation, written, and directed by Senja Kinaru and Kon Chiaki. It is based off Takeuchi Naoko's Sailor Moon Franchise and made for the 20th anniversary of the franchise. Story :See: [[Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure: S Episodes|'Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure: S Episodes']] Coming soon! Characters Pretty Cures * / Usagi is an easygoing Junior High student. She is very optimistic and very clumsy. She is the leader of the Pretty Cure and she represents Love and Justice as Cure Moon. Her theme color is pink. She's voiced by Mitsuishi Kotono (Japanese) and Stephanie Sheh (Dub). * / Ami's the brainy member of the team and is very introverted. She is very smart and studious. She represents Wisdom as Cure Mercury and her theme color is blue. She's voiced by Kanemoto Hisako (Japanese) and Kate Higgins (Dub). * / Rei is the hotheaded beauty that works at the Hikawa Shrine. She is very stoic and extremely passionate. Her Pretty Cure alias is Cure Mars and as Cure Mars she represents passion and her theme color is red. She's voiced by Sato Rina (Japanese) and Cristina Vee (Dub). * / Makoto's a brawny and brave school girl. She is very loving but extremely protective. As the green cure, Cure Jupiter, she represents protection and strength. She's voiced by Koshimizu Ami (Japanese) and Amanda C. Miller (Dub). * / "V'''" Minako's the idol-chasing volleyball player at her school. She has been a Pretty Cure the longest, since she was 13. She is Cure Venus or Cure V, and as such she represents love and beauty. Her theme color is yellow/orange. She's voiced by Ito Shizuka (Japanese) and Cherami Leigh (Dub). * / Usagi and Mamoru's future daughter. She's voiced by Fukuen Misato (Japanese) and Sandy Fox (Dub). * / Haruka is what people like to call the person to make Japan proud. She is very talented in car racing and on foot because of her natural speed. She's a conceited and yet is very protective of her loved ones. She has a knack for joking around and is more social than Michiru. She also has a habit for flirting with others that aren't her significant other. Her theme color as Cure Uranus is dark blue. She's voiced by Minagawa Junko (Japanese) and Erica Mendez (Dub). * / Michiru is the famous violin player from Mugen Academy and is successful in other artistic fields such as theater and art. She is beautiful and very loving. She's very calm and takes situations with the greatest care without loosing her cool, however, she is known to have a sharp anger. She isn't too social, however, but she won't be afraid to grow closer to someone she deems to be a good potential friend. Her theme color as Cure Neptune is Sea-green. She's voiced by Ohara Sayaka (Japanese) and Lauren Landa (Dub). * / Setsuna is a student at K.O university and is the reborn Cure Pluto. She was Chibiusa's only friend for a very long time until Chibiusa found friends in the other Pretty Cure and after she (Setsuna) died. Cure Pluto is the guardian of space-time and its door. She's voiced by Maeda Ai (Japanese) and Veronica Taylor (Dub). * / Hotaru is a mysterious but loving young girl. She's bullied by the other girls at Mugen Academy because she is "odd". She is the reborn Cure Saturn, the Pretty Cure of Destruction and Rebirth. Her theme color as Cure Saturn is purple She's voiced by Fujii Yukiyo (Japanese) and Christine Marie Cabanos (Dub). Allies * / A mysterious masked man by night, a cold but handsome high school student by day. Mamoru searches for the Silver Crystal meanwhile helping the PreCure in their battle. He may or may not have feelings for Usagi. He's voiced by Nojima Kenji (Japanese) and Robbie Daymond (Dub). * Luna is a female black cat fairy (originally a kemonomimi) that gives the Pretty Cures their Pretty Planet Compacts and Luminous Links. She ends her sentences with "-Una~" or "-Lu~" She's voiced by Hirohashi Ryo (Japanese) and Michelle Ruff (Dub). * Despite having a feminine name Artemis is a male white cat fairy (originally a kemonomimi) that was/is Cure Venus's companion/helper. He ends his sentences with "-Te~" or "Mis~" He's voiced by Oobayashi Youhei (Japanese) and Johnny Yong Bosch (Dub). * Diana is a female gray kitten fairy (originally a kemonomimi) that is the daughter of Artemis and Luna. She ends her sentences with "-Na~" or "-Aia~". She's voiced by Nakagawa Shoko (Japanese) and Debi Derryberry (Dub). Death Busters * He's an evil spirit-being from the Tau Nebula that leads the enemy team. He plans on merging with Earth and make it the new mother planet of the Death Busters. He's voiced by Hashi Takaya (Japanese) and Michael Sorich (Dub). * Mistress 9 is Pharaoh 90's partner and possessed Hotaru's body after her father inserted the egg of Mistress 9 into Hotaru. Mistress 9's true form is a grotesque daimon monster. She's voiced by Fujii Yukiyo (Japanese) and Christine Marie Cabanos (Dub). * / Souichi is Hotaru's father and he willingly devoured a daimon egg, "Germatoid". He went insane after being seduced to it by Pharaoh 90 thus he intakes the daimon. Souichi loved his only daughter and wife until his wife died and Hotaru went into a coma. He allowed the egg of Mistress 9 to enter his daughter to save his daughter's life. He's voiced by Kirimoto Takuya (Japanese) and Keith Silverstein (Dub). * / Kaolinite was Souichi's medical assistant before she was hit by a lightning bolt and became a human daimon hybrid with the title of a magus. She was once known as Kaori Kuromine until becoming Kaolinite. She's voiced by Yono Hikari (Japanese) and Tara Platt (Dub). * The Witches 5 are daimons created by Tomoe Souichi. There is actually 6 of them, but 2 of them are one person, but they split away from each other. ** Eudial's the first of them to appear and the first to be defeated. She's Cure Mars's counterpart. She's voiced by Takahashi Chiaki (Japanese) and Erin Fitzgerald (Dub). ** Mimete's the second of them to appear and the second to be defeated. She's Cure Venus's counterpart. She's voiced by Nagaku Yuki (Japanese) and Kira Buckland (Dub). ** Viluy's the third of them to appear and the third to be defeated. She's Cure Mercury's counterpart. She's voiced by Hon'izumi Rina (Japanese) and Julie Ann Taylor (Dub). ** Tellu's the fourth of them to appear and the fourth to be defeated. She's Cure Jupiter's counterpart. She's voiced by Oozora Naomi (Japanese) and Laura Post (Dub). ** and Cyprine and Ptilol are the final witch and were the hardest to defeat. They're voiced by Shouji Umeka (Japanese) and Dorothy Elias-Fahn (Dub). * Yuki is a famous swimmer attending Mugen Academy. He seems to know a lot more than he should about what's going on in the background and tries to throw the Pretty Cure off track. He later falls in love for Ami and redeems himself but in the final battle he gets badly injured causing him to be hospitalized. He's voiced by Kakihara Tetsuya (Japanese) and Bryce Papenbrook (Dub). * The Wicked Pretty Cure are the evil counterparts of the Pretty Cure and humanoid droids made by Saphir and Esmeraude. * Daimons are monsters created from a living being to find and snatch Pure Heart Crystals. Minor Characters * Usagi's childhood friend whose mom owns OSA-P. She's voiced by Sato Satomi (Japanese) and Danielle Judovits (Dub). * Umino is the stereotypical nerd and somewhat of a friend to Usagi. Umino has a crush on Naru and it's very, very obvious. He's voiced by Yamashita Daiki (Japanese) and Ben Diskin (Dub). * Ikuko is Usagi's strict mother. She's voiced by Mizutani Yuko (Japanese) and Tara Platt (Dub). * Kenji is Usagi's busy father. He's voiced by Madono Mitsuaki (Japanese) and Keith Silverstein (Dub). * Shingo is Usagi's pest of a brother. He enjoys antagonizing Usagi. He's voiced by Seira Ryu (Japanese) and Nicolas Roye (Dub). * Motoki's the arcade clerk for Game Center Crown and works at Crown Fruit Parlor. He has a crush for Makoto. He seems to have an adorable crush towards Ami after she beats the highest score on the Cure V Arcade game. He's voiced by Okamoto Hiroshi (Japanese) and Lucien Dodge (Dub). * Yuichirou is a ditzy apprentice to Rei's grandfather and is very loyal to the Hino family. He cares for Rei greatly and gets jealous easily over her. He's voiced by Kakihara Tetsuya (Japanese) and Wally Wingert (Dub). * Rei's grandfather is a loving but somewhat perverted old man. He took Rei in after unknown circumstances. He often expresses a want for his son to "be nice" again. He's voiced by Mori Yuuta (Japanese) and Michael Sorich (Dub). Items * Pretty Crystal Planet Compacts are the second transformation items of the Pretty Cure that debuted at the end of Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure: R given to them by their future counterparts except for the Outer Cures'. * Luminous Links are transformation activators, but they can be used to summon other items such as Ami's Computer or the Luna Pen. They function like the Cure Decor from Smile Pretty Cure! and/or the Loveads from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. * The Spiral Heart Moon Rod is gift from Neo-Queen Serenity to Usagi in gratitude for saving the future, but only appeared for the first time from the love between Usagi and Mamoru. * The Talismans are legendary weapons born from the purest hearts. ** ** ** * The Silver Crystal is a crystalline object and is very powerful. The Enemies of this season are after it. * The disguise pens are used by the Pretty Cure to disguise themselves, but can only be summoned by inserting the respective luminous link. Locations * Tokyo Tokyo is the location where the show primarily takes place in. It is centrally attacked by the villains. ** Azabu-Juuban, or referred to as Juuban, is a neighborhood in Minato-Ku where the majority of the Pretty Cure reside. Many of the locations they visit are in Juuban. *** The Game Center Crown is an arcade the Furuhata family owns. *** The Fruits Parlor Crown is a café owned by the Furuhata family. The Pretty Cure often meet here to discuss civilian matters. It is above the Game Center Crown and above it is where the Furuhata family resides. *** The Juuban Elementary School is an elementary school that Shingo attends. *** The Junior High School that the Pretty Cure attend is Juuban Junior High. *** The Juuban High School has only been mentioned by Ami. However, the Pretty Cure (except for Rei) plan to attend here. *** Hikawa Shrine is the Shinto shrine that Rei, her grandfather, and Yuchirou reside and work at. *** OSA-P is a jewelry store that Naru's mother owns. Cure Moon's first battle takes place here. Naru and her mom live above the shop. *** Usagi's Home *** Ami's Home *** Makoto's Home *** Mamoru's Home ** Shiba Koen is a neighborhood in Minato-ku, Tokyo. The Only known residents of the neighborhood are the Aino family. *** Shiba Koen Junior High School is the Junior High School Minako attends. *** Minako's Home ** *** Mugen Academy is the most prestigious school in Japan and many successful celebrities attend here. It has odd energies being emitted off it and seems to be in the Omega Area Pharaoh 90 mentioned. Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, and the Witches 5 attend here. *** The Mugen Amusement Park is an amusement park that Chibiusa and her friends went to in PSPCS16. *** The Mugen Lab is the headquarters for the Death Busters and is connected to the Meiousei building of the academy. ** There is multiple Other locations in Tokyo *** T·A Academy for Girls T·A is the school Rei attends. It's a private school. *** Moto Azabu High School is an all boy school that Mamoru attends. Trivia * This season has multiple prequel episodes. Gallery Category:21moon24 Category:Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure Category:Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure: S Category:Fan Series Category:Crossovers Category:21moon24's Fanseries Category:Pretty Cure fanime